Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and particularly to the structure of a diffuser which guides compressed air from a compressor to a combustor.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in a gas turbine engine, a diffuser is provided at an outlet of an axial-flow compressor, whereby static pressure of compressed air is recovered, and pressure loss (mainly, dynamic pressure loss) until the compressed air flows into a combustor is reduced (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In the axial-flow compressor, the volumetric flow rate of a gas to be compressed decreases along the flow direction of the gas. Therefore, generally, the flow-path height in the compressor gradually decreases toward the downstream direction, and the wetted-perimeter length with respect to the cross-sectional area of the flow path at the outlet of the compressor increases along with the decrease in the flow-path height.